


Haunted House

by orphan_account



Series: BB/Rae Week 2015 [6]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: BB/Rae week 2015, F/M, Fluff, Haunted Houses, Raven is confused as to why we pay to get scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BB/Rae week 2015: Day 6<br/>Haunted House</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted House

Beast Boy still wasn't sure how Cyborg, Starfire and himself had convinced Robin they could take a day off to go to the fair. It probably was the 'if there will be crime today, it will be happening there, since so many people are joined together' argument. It didn't really sound like it made much sense to the changeling, but Cy had managed to bring it in a convincing way.

Though they all secretly theorized Robin only wanted to go because their last trip to a fair had almost ended in him and Starfire doing the smoochies, before her evil sister came by to ruin it.

Halloween was only 3 days away now, and the entire pier had been decorated as such. And of course the main attraction of the event was a giant, creepy haunted house at the far side of the fair.  
Beast Boy was super hyped about going in there. Ironically, he was also frightened to death, but isn't that what Halloween was for. Some people may think it didn't make much sense to let yourself be scared for fun, but he certainly did.

There only remained the question of whom he could drag along to join him, because going alone is just no fun. He would take Cy, like most years, but last year a jump scare had surprised the poor half-machine so badly, he had given the actor an uppercut... with his metal arm.  
So Beast Boy wasn't quiet certain they would let Cyborg in this year.

He could take Starfire, but she just didn't seem to get the point of a haunted house. Or as she herself put it: purposefully forcing your body into a state of mental and physical distress, characterized by an unsteady hearth rhythm and elevated adrenaline levels.

And taking Robin just wasn't any fun. It wasn't that their leader couldn't get scared, but he was too logical. There was always the lingering realization that the entire thing was just an act, ruining any sense of fright the attraction may have.

So that left Beast Boy with Raven as only option. They had already well established the empath could get scared, but seeing as it was all fake in this case, he was fairly certain her powers wouldn't cause too much trouble.

Otherwise he'd have to explain to the overseer yet again why one of his friends had injured one of the employees, and he just didn't feel up for that.

First however, there was an entire fair to visit, so that's what they did.

Starfire got her beloved cotton candy once more, even if she was slightly saddend there was no mustard to top it off.

The boys took each other on at the bouncing carts, Cyborg complaining rather loudly all the enhancements he could make for these cart, since they were like children's toys.  
Robin reminded his friend that that's exactly what they were.

The other titans visited the mirror palace, upon Starfire's request, Beast boy waited outside. Last time he visited one of these it had ended not so great, so he rather not go in. He was rather pleased by the large red mark on Raven's face and the grumpy look she sported upon coming out at the other end, both evidence that even she had not escaped walking face first into a mirror or 2.

They visited the same stand they did last year, where you could throw a ball at a tower of tins to win stuffed animals.  
Beast boy insisted he win Raven a prize, since he had done so previously, but it had been abandoned in their scuffle with the evil drones. Raven half-heartedly refused, but in the end she was standing with a stuffed green doggy in her hands. It kind of reminded her of the boy who won it for her.

Starfire also wanted to try, easily winning herself a pink elephant plush. Upon seeing what had occurred between her 2 other friends, she immediately offered it to Robin, who couldn't resist her pleased look and accepted the 'friendship offering', accompanied by loud laughing from Cyborg.

And at last, the moment Beast Boy had been waiting for had arrived. He was already jumpy in anticipation. They had reached the end of the pier, with the giant Halloween edition haunted house he so much wanted to visit.

"Me and Star are going to try the ferris wheel again this year." Robin announced, taking the hand of aforementioned girl. He raised his eyebrows meaningfully, challenging anyone to ask to come with.

Cyborg just snorted. "I'm gonna get some grub. Hopefully they still have that sauté place from last year." He jabbed a thumb over at the food stands he intended to visit.

"Well, guess that just leaves you and me, Rae." The changeling announced, entirely too happy. Raven just raised her eyebrows.

"How so. I'm kind of hungry too..." She started off to follow Cyborg, but Beast Boy grabbed the hem of her cape and wouldn't let go.

"Come on, Raven. I don't want to go alone. Please? PLEASE..." He whined urgently. Raven rolled her eyes at him.

"Are you scared?" She asked, not expecting him to answer with a full-mouthed: "Yes."

The half-demon almost gagged at that, but those huge innocent green eyes would not be ignored and she tagged along anyway. Secretly, she enjoyed spending time with Beast Boy alone. Ever since the roof episode things had been different between them. Still a constant tug-of-war between irritating and annoyed, but less hostile and more friendly.

Besides, haunted houses were pretty cool. Her room looked like one anyway.

While standing in line, Raven idly observed the other people and warning signs.  
'Not suitable for people with hearth problems', 'not suitable for pregnant women'.  
Didn't say anything about meta-humans with demonic powers.

Let's just hope she didn't bring the house down on them, literally. That would be a pain in the ass to explain.

"What's the big appeal in these kinds of things anyway." she question, seeming bored with the entire thing, but actually she was quiet amused.

Beast Boy looked at her as if she had just grown an extra head.  
"What do you mean 'the appeal'? It's just fun. And it gives an adrenaline rush, so I guess Starfire was kind of right."

They had reached the front of the line by now, paid for 2 tickets and waited to be allowed to enter the attraction itself. It was one of those walk-through houses, with creepy atmosphere and a whole bunch of actors to scare the living crap out of you. They let the visitors in with a few minutes pause between them, to make sure it didn't get to crowded and everyone had the full horror experience.

When they were allowed to enter, Beast Boy and Raven entered a dark hallway full of fake cobwebs and askew paintings. They walked down it slowly, creepy noises coming from the speakers hidden in the walls. Beast Boy was right in front of her, since he had also been first in line, so she had to alter her pace so as not to walk into him. The green teen went quiet slowly, probably a side-affect from being frightened so much.

The lights did the typical flickering thing so reminiscent of horror games, making both slightly anxious. Just up ahead was a corner, and as they almost reached something instantly jumped out at them.

Eyes completely white with no pupils, pale as a corpse with blood dripping from his mouth.  
Raven had to appreciate the effort some make-up artist had obviously done to make this actor look good. Beast Boy... not so much.

The poor guy had jumped back, letting out an undignified scream, every muscle in his young body unnaturally tensed.

Than he began to laugh. Raven almost wondered if Beast Boy had gone mad in the head, but he just started walking again after the actor moved aside.

"Isn't this fun?" he mused out loud.  
"I guess." Raven answered. She was wondering about the weird combination of emotions she had just sensed coming from her teammate. She knew a lot of people didn't feel solely fear. Fright was almost always accompanied with another emotion, most times stress or anger. These caused the traditional fight or flight reactions.

Beast Boy had displayed something rarer though, something she didn't often found people to feel.  
Excitement. And a disproportional amount of it. She had heard of it before and just than Star's words came back to her.

"Starfire was right, you are an adrenaline junkie." she was barely able to keep the amusement from her voice. He looked back over his shoulder and raised his eyebrows, unsure if that was a compliment or if he should get offended.

"What?" Beast Boy managed to bring out, just to be interrupted when another person jumped them. In some form of warped instinct he grabbed the girls shoulders and pushed her forward, hiding himself behind her body.

Raven had to admit she was surprised this time as well and barely avoided bursting something with her powers. Luckily the ever present though that she was just at a carnival managed to sustain her.  
And the fact that she wasn't entirely alone also helped.

The actor let out a booming laugh at their reaction, before allowing them to pass through.  
Raven continued the conversation as if they had not been disturbed.

"You are addicted to the rush your body experiences when it releases adrenaline and endorphins due to frightful or dangerous situations. It's what causes you to be a show off and actively seek out confrontation all the time." she stated matter-of-factly, her monotone returning in full force.  
The poor changeling just raised his eyebrows and looked utterly lost. He barely got a word from what she just said. Something about him being on drugs?

Seeing the obvious confusion on the shape-shifters face, she decide to word it in terms even he would be able to understand.

"You're a reckless idiot..." she deadpanned. Raven just had to smirk at the fake affronted look on Beast Boy's face at that.

The look instantly vanished when the haunted house mimicked a shadow creeping along the wall right at them and both let out a sudden scream. The half-demon was pleased to note that, somehow, her exclamation sounded slightly less squeaky compared to that of her companion.

In a weird way, she considered his behavior kind of adorable. Maybe getting scared for money wasn't such a bad thing after all...


End file.
